


Tonight's the Night

by bexara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bottom! Aomine, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Shameless Smut, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexara/pseuds/bexara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another first time fic, only this time Aomine tops from the bottom, guiding a shy Kagami through each kiss, each touch, each sizzling caress. Basically it's just porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight's the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Bayou](http://bayoukun.tumblr.com/)[](http://bayoukun.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, my lovely artist friend who has done several fanarts for my stories. She is drawing a picture of Kagami timidly kissing Aomine and asked if I would write a fic for the picture, so here it is. Once she has completed the picture, I will link it.

He tried, fuck knows he tried. If there were medals for patience, he would have won at least ten of the freaking things by now.

All those heated but uncertain glances, advances that were at turns forceful and timid, shy grins and scorching smiles. Kagami's intentions had been obvious and Aomine had been resolved to let Kagami go at his own pace, but who could have known his pace was that fucking slow? Snails moved faster than Kagami.

Especially now that they were here, at the moment, with their clothes shed, stretched out on Kagami’s bed, condoms and lube at the ready. Aomine was 100% raring to go, as was Kagami if that boner jutting proudly between his legs was any indication and Aomine told himself that really wasn’t trepidation he felt at the size of that thing because oh _God_ was it a monster.

Anyway, tonight was the night, after the months of flirting and dates, after hundreds of hot, wet kisses and burning touches that always ended up with one or both of them hightailing it to the bathroom before they creamed their pants. Yup, no more fucking their own hands over a cold, porcelain bowl, not after tonight, assuming they ever actually got to the down and dirty.

Because Kagami had confessed first, had found a courage Aomine could only stand in awe of as he struggled with his own feelings, feelings he’d tried to ignore, he’d thought it only fair that Kagami go first, let the redhead dip his wick and then later, because hell yeah there was going ot be a later, Aomine would bang his ass into next week.

But fucking hell Aomine wasn’t sure he could hold out much longer, the thin threads of what little patience he possessed on the verge of snapping. His skin felt tight, itchy, and his balls were a heavy, throbbing weight against his inner leg. He needed to either fuck or get fucked, and he needed like yesterday.

“Are you okay?” Kagami asked for about the tenth time in as many minutes, fingers scraping up his thighs to his hips, leaving scorching trails of pleasure behind.

Aomine sank deeper into the pillows behind his head and groaned. “Shit, will you stop asking that every single second? It’s killing the mood.”

Kagami glanced down at the proof that Aomine was very _much_ in the mood and flushed. “I just want to make sure I’m doing it right.”

“You aren’t doing anything, dumbass, and that’s the point!” Aomine tried to tamp his horny frustration down but wasn’t very successful.

“Well, I’m sorry for not living up to your expectations but it’s my first time, jerkface!” Kagami’s hands stilled against Aomine’s skin.

“Idiot,” Aomine bent his leg and kicked Kagami’s backside, “it’s my first time, too.”

He could tell that surprised Kagami and it pissed him off.

“What the hell,” he scowled, “you think I’m some kinda horn dog or playboy or something?”

Expression shuttering, Kagami glanced away. “It’s just you’ve got that face and that voice and I always thought …” he trailed off with a half-hearted shrug.

Aomine popped him in the head. “Well you thought wrong moron. I’m as pure as an angel’s ass.” Kagami snorted at him, relaxing a little, and he grinned, a grin that turned wicked when it occurred to him what the other man had just confessed. “So you like my face and voice, huh?”

Blushing hard, Kagami refused to answer. Aomine reached up, placing his palms on either side of his boyfriend’s face, forcing Kagami’s head back around so their eyes could meet.

“Hey, look at me,” he purposefully deepened his voice, enjoying the way Kagami shivered at the husky sound, the way the pupil’s in those gorgeous crimson dilated with lust. Damn, Kagami really did have a thing for his voice. Aomine filed it away for future use, and oh hell yeah he was definitely going to put it to good use. “My mouth is getting kinda lonely here. Think you could do something about that, or am I going to find something else to occupy myself?”

Kagami’s eyes fell to Aomine’s mouth. To make his point, Aomine peeked his tongue out and slowly licked his bottom lip before working it delicately between his teeth. Gaze darkening, Kagami sucked in a sharp, hissing breath.

“You’re such a jerk.”

Letting his hands trail from Kagami’s face to his shoulders, Aomine chuckled. “Yeah, but I’m your jerk, right?”

The corner of Kagami’s mouth curled up in a smile. “Yeah and I think that probably means I should have my head examined.”

Aomine frowned playfully. “Just shut up and kiss me, fool.”

Some of Kagami’s hesitancy returned and Aomine almost said to hell with it, almost flipped him over, but with an apology to his dick for the continued torture he waited. Finally gathering his nerve, Kagami tightened his fingers against Aomine’s hips and leaned in.

Blue eyes smoldering, Aomine watched Kagami come, dying for that first taste, tracking the other man’s every trembling movement. When their lips finally touched it was all Aomine could do to keep from seizing control. Kagami licked his mouth, chastely, softly, like a shy kitten, not taking that last step.

“Open your mouth, Kagami,” Aomine growled, digging his nails into Kagami’s shoulders. “Open your fucking, teasing mouth and kiss me properly.”

His eyes were partially slitted and he could see way Kagami’s beautifully odd eyebrows drew together at his foul-mouthed command. Aomine started to say something else but Kagami gave him what he wanted, pressing harder, opening wider, sliding his tongue into Aomine’s mouth. Eyelashes fluttering closed, Aomine arched into the kiss, sensually rubbing his tongue over Kagami’s.

Kagami groaned into his mouth, fingers gliding up Aomine’s ribs, hovering under his nipples.

Breaking the kiss long enough to bark, “Just touch me already, for fuck’s sake,” Aomine released Kagami’s shoulders and grabbed his wrists, jerking them up to his pecs. Kagami stilled, but Aomine thrust his chest into those big, strong fingers and moved back and forth, brushing his nipples against them, nearly moaning as a bolt of sheer erotic delight zinged from his chest straight to his painfully hard cock.

“Pinch them,” he panted heatedly into Kagami’s mouth, hips jerking when Kagami complied, taking the stiff points between his fingers, rolling and tugging and twisting, scraping his nail over one, flicking the other. “Ah, fuck.” Aomine hadn’t thought it would feel that good, it certainly hadn’t when he’d played with them himself, but with Kagami so sweetly tormenting his nipples he felt like he could come just from that and wouldn’t it be hella embarrassing if he did.

“You like that?” Kagami rasped, tweaking the hard nubs again.

“I like it so much that if you keep playing with them this whole thing is going to be over before it even really starts,” Aomine laughed hoarsely.

Leaning back, Kagami grumbled, “You’re the one who told me to do it. Then, where else do you want me to touch you?”

One dark eyebrow lifted. “What, you can’t figure it out on your own?”

Kagami turned red and looked down, struggling with something before lifting his eyes and snaring Aomine with his clear, fiery gaze. “I like it when you tell me what to do.” There was a challenge in his tone, as if he was daring Aomine to tease him.

What a moron! Making fun of him was the last thing on Aomine’s mind. Rather he was having a firm argument with his dick that no now was _not_ the time to explode because Kagami had said something so amazing, so hot, so fucking sexy.

“Shit.” Aomine rubbed the back of his head and attempted to calm down. It worked, barely. “You really know how to get me going, Kagami. If I hadn’t already decided to let you do me I’d be riding your ass into the sunset by now.”

The color in Kagami’s face deepened. “D-dumbass.”

Reaching behind him, Aomine plumped the pillows and scooted back until he was reclining against them instead of lying down. Then he opened his legs wide, a crude, blunt invitation.

“Touch my dick,” he pointed down at the sadly neglected flesh.

Kagami gave him one last, lingering look and nodded jerkily. His hands left Aomine’s chest, smoothing down his belly, hesitating when they reached the dark, springy hair at his groin.

“Touch it,” Aomine ordered again, the command rough and deep and charged with sexual demand.

Parting his lips around low moan, Kagami touched him, circling his cock with one hand, dropping the other to massage his balls. Aomine had to lock his muscles in place, wanting nothing more than to thrust up and fuck into those fingers stroking him, exploring him, mapping his length and girth.

“You’re so hot,” Kagami murmured, bent over as he worked Aomine’s arousal, breath a rough, burning stroke along the bigger man’s flesh.

“Is that a compliment _ah fuck that feels soooo good_ ,” Aomine pushed into Kagami’s fingers, “or a statement of fact?”

A thumb pressed over the head of his cock, smearing the sticky fluid already dribbling out. “B-both, I guess.”

Aomine tried to laugh but it came out a groan. “Then use your mouth and make me even hotter.”

He heard Kagami draw in a deep, ragged breath. A second later, the tip of his erection was enveloped. Kagami’s mouth formed a hot, wet vice around him, sucking him in, making him moan and shake. Unable to stop himself, he rolled his hips, thrusting shallowly into that soft, silken heat.

“Use your tongue,” he hissed, not sure how he was able to speak at all as he watched his cock slide deeper into Kagami’s mouth. “Lick my cock while I fuck your mouth.”

Kagami whimpered, actually fucking whimpered, the sound vibrating around Aomine’s dick, making it jerk inside Kagami’s mouth. The hand on his balls stopped moving, reaching up to grab the base of his cock. And then Kagami began licking, rolling his tongue along the underside, lapping the crest, skating his tongue up and down the length while Aomine continued to angle his hips up and down, careful not to go too fast or too deep. It was Kagami’s first time sucking cock after all, though if the way Aomine’s balls felt like they were about to burst was any any indication, the redhead just might have been born to give head. Only to him, of course.

Skimming his hands up Kagami’s shoulders, he touched the back of the other man’s neck, found damp, surprisingly soft hair, twisted it around his fingers, moved higher and sifted through the red locks. Kagami let loose another, muffled, sexy noise, causing Aomine’s hands to tighten in his hair.

Closing his eyes, Aomine let his head fall back against the pillows, let his body drown in the sensations Kagami aroused in him. That mouth was a fucking volcano, sucking him into a scalding, erotic spiral. He pumped a bit harder, and Kagami took it without complaint, swallowing him down greedily, hungrily.

Aomine felt the telltale tingle at the base of his spine and pulled hard on Kagami’s hair.

“Stop, shit, fucking stop before I cum.” He almost didn’t recognize that desperate keening as his own voice.

Kagami let go of Aomine and the popping sound his mouth made as he moved back was almost obscene.

“I don’t mind if you cum in my mouth.” His own voice was rough, almost gravelly.

“God, just shut up for a moment,” Aomine shuddered, reaching down, grabbing the root of his shaft and squeezing hard to stem the climax that tried to drag him under. “Okay, okay,” he panted. “I want you to fuck me into orgasm, not suck me into it. Get the lube.”

Fumbling around on the bed, Kagami grabbed the bottle, looking excited, nervous, and absolutely fucking beautiful with his skin flushed and glistening and his red hair mussed and his eyes blazing. Aomine felt happy, proud, downright smug that this wild, wonderful man was his, was about to make love with him.

“Wh-what now?” Kagami asked, gripping the lube so tight his knuckles turned white.

“Now you slick your fingers up, slick me up, and then fuck me into the mattress.” Aomine’s lips curved into a devilish, sinful grin as he bent his knees and placed his heels on the bed, canting his hips up so his ass was fully exposed.

Swallowing hard, Kagami popped the bottle open and proceeded to follow Aomine’s instructions down to the last letter.

The first, slippery finger didn’t hurt, just felt a bit strange. The second pinched, forcing Aomine to take several deep breaths. The third burned like hell and he let out a strangled sound, arching his back off the bed.

Kagami froze. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t, don’t stop, retard,” Aomine groaned, pushing out and finding that helped with the discomfort.

The fingers inside him started moving again, pressing deeper, brushing against something that sent a jolt of pleasure vibrating from his ass to his dick.

“Oh _fuuuck_.”

“What?” Kagami curled his fingers, rubbing against that magic spot again, turning the entire world white.

“I think you found my cum button.”

The other man let out a startled laugh. “Cum button, huh? That’s … different.”

“Whatever,” Aomine bore down, searching for more of that delicious friction, “just do it again, keep finger-fucking me.”

“You have such a filthy mouth.”

“Yeah and I will be sure to show you later just how filthy it is, but not, ahh not right now.”

The pleasure was amazing, but not enough. He lifted his hips, pushed back down, rocking back and forth, bolts of sizzling, liquid pleasure shooting through him every time that small bundle of nerves inside him made contact with Kagami’s fingers.

Just like that, though, he was once more in danger of losing it.

“Alright,” he breathed heavily, “it’s alright now, I’m alright. So get that condom on and fuck me before I go out of my freaking mind.”

Looking just as wrecked, Kagami withdrew his fingers. Aomine actually mourned the loss, feeling strangely empty, but it was only temporary. With shaking hands, Kagami ripped the foil packet and rolled the latex down his cock.

Bringing his hips flush against Aomine’s, he looked down and the expression on his face was enough to feed Aomine’s wet dreams for months to come.

“Are you ready?”

Aomine looped his arms around Kagami’s neck. “I’ve been ready almost since the moment I met you, so fuck me already.”

Kagami proved again how good he was at taking Aomine’s orders.

Just like that, the pressure on his hole was back, but it was harder, hotter, stretching him impossibly wide, forcing small grunts out of his mouth as Kagami shoved deeper.

They both gasped the moment Kagami slid all the way in, gasps that turned to moans when his hips began to move.

“Aomine, ahh, you’re so, _ohhh_ ,” Kagami was nearly incoherent but at least he could still string two words together. Aomine didn’t even try. His ass felt full, so incredibly full, but the toe-curling pressure was back, making him tremble, making him hungry for more.

And more was what Kagami gave him, moving slow at first, then riding him harder, faster, grabbing his hips and pulling him closer, giving that pleasure spot even more luscious friction.

Small cries were torn from Aomine’s throat and he couldn’t stay still, grinding against Kagami, forcing the cock inside him impossibly deep. Kagami withdrew, slammed forward, repeated over and over, surging inside, scraping his prostate, and each movement sent another blast of wicked, carnal pleasure spiraling through him.

Faster and faster, Kagami’s hips hammered against him with sharp, wet smacks. He was close, so fucking close, and then Kagami closed a hand around his cock, stroking him hard. That did it. Throwing his head back, Aomine came on a low, ragged moan, the burning rapture of orgasm ripping through him, coating Kagami’s hand with hot, messy cream. With a shout of his own, Kagami rammed deep and stayed there, shuddering and shaking, his cocking spasming hard inside Aomine.

Knotting his fingers into Kagami’s hair, Aomine pulled him down, capturing his mouth in a fierce, wet kiss, pouring every single speck of emotion he felt into it. Kagami returned it, just as ferociously, before collapsing on top of Aomine.

They lay that way for several minutes until Kagami summoned enough energy to rise up and peer down at Aomine’s face.

“So,” he bit his lip uncertainty, “was it good?”

Aomine laughed huskily and flicked his ear. “Ask me tomorrow when brain is functioning again. You really did fuck me into the mattress.”

He was rewarded with another adorable blush, but he only saw it for a moment. Kagami shifted and buried his head into Aomine’s shoulder.

“Dumbass.” Kagami mumbled against his skin, and then, “I love you, Aomine.”

Heart feeling unbearably tight, Aomine wrapped his arms around Kagami’s back. “Yeah, me, too, and as soon as I can feel my legs again I will show you just how much.”

“I’m counting on it,” Kagami replied softly.

Smiling, Aomine hugged him close. “Good, then you can’t complain when you’re walking funny for a few days.” Before Kagami could respond to that, Aomine slapped him on his ass. “Now, get rid of that condom, clean me up, and fix me dinner. You gave me such a good workout I just might give you a run for you money on how many burgers I eat tonight.”

Kagami countered with a sharp nip to his shoulder and scurried away with a soft chuckle before Aomine could land another smack to his butt.

They cleaned up, slipped on shorts and headed to the kitchen. Aomine hadn’t been lying, he really did eat as much as Kagami that night. Which wasn’t so bad, because once he got Kagami back in the bedroom, he burned it all right off.

End

  
  
  



End file.
